


Aftershock

by firelord65



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Not Compliant with Korra Canon, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, relationship drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Summary: An alteration to the canon ending of A:TLA.After taking the lightning bolt meant for Katara, Zuko puts his heart on the line and admits his affection for her. His choice - and hers - have effects that are felt throughout their group of friends as well as the rest of the Nations reeling from the defeat of the militant Fire Nation monarchs.





	1. The Night of the Comet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aftershock (Old Version - Circa 2010)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/791218) by [DragonMaster65 (firelord65)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/DragonMaster65). 



> This fic was one that I began way back in 2010 and it was fairly far written when I lost the time and motivation to work on it. However, I have been recently motivated to re-visit this little post-comet world and hope that by re-vamping the original chapters that I will be able to finally _fully_ tell the story that I began seven years ago.
> 
> Edit: As an FYI if you don't know, the "Aang & Katara" tag does not reflect that there may be romantic Kataang in this fic. "&" tags are for general, non-romance-y relationships. If you're looking for romantic Kataang, please look for "Aang / Katara" fics ^_^

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, brother."

"No, you're not."

"No lightning today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?"

"Oh, I'll show you lightning!"

The disheveled girl twirled her arms in counterbalancing circles, a crazed grin plastered across her already-crazed face.

Taking his position, the scarred boy steadied himself for the blow.

The blow that wasn't directed at him.

The icy-blue, electrifyingly hot blow that instead sped off towards another girl, this one surprised and unprepared for the bolt. Her blue eyes widened in fear and her mouth broke open in a too-slow cry.

_Not her!_

"No!" the boy cried, launching himself into the path of the bolt. Launching himself to be hit directly in the chest. Still composed enough - or was it stubborn enough? - to twist his arms around _in, down, around, out_ to release the energy into the sky. Then he could let himself collapse to the ground, brought low by his sister’s cursed gifts.

Still fighting, he reached and struggled to get up, only to fall.

"Zuko!" the blue-eyed girl finally cried.

_Not him._

A fury she kept hidden at all costs welled up inside of her chest, surging along her very veins. The blue-eyed girl turned to face the amber-eyed girl, now cackling manically and weaving more bolts of destruction.

"You don't look so good Zu-zu," the menace laughed, launching herself up atop a building, lashing bolts at the enraged waterbender.

The next moments were of clashing water and electricity, of anger and maniacal rage.

Then, the crazed older girl made a fatal error and was swept up in an escapable mass of water. The other bender wove chains around her arms, tying her down like an animal to the grate below her. When the water fell back below into the stream, the chained girl screamed, all traces of humanity lost as she bellowed cones of blue flame.

But the blue-eyed girl was already running towards _him_. The one who always fought. The one that she had once never wished to see, whom she now wanted only to see get up and be prepared to fight, just as he always had. Just like at the North Pole. Just like every time he insisted on capturing the Avatar to regain his honor. Just like every time he had called her a "water tribe peasant" in that rough, harsh, _proud_ voice of his.

How she needed to hear his voice ring out in pride and determination.

"Katara," he said, not proud, but something else. Weak. Hurt. In pain.

She could barely stop her hands from shaking as she pressed the glowing water onto his chest; could barely believe it as he began to breathe steadily again.

His arm grasped her forearm and golden eyes met blue.

"Thank you."

The boy shakily stood up, supported by the waterbender. They stood together, the girl soundlessly wiping tears away from her eyes and the boy slowly catching his breath.

Then, one hand around her shoulder, he took his other hand and tipped her chin up, gave just the slightest bit of hesitation, and brought his mouth down to meet hers.

The chained girl continued to bellow in frustration, but the other two ignored her.

* * *

"So Ozai's not even dead?" The question sounded harsh and cruel, but Katara could not help it. She could have asked, "Was the Fire Lord, Phoenix King, crazed monarch defeated?" "Was the world safe again?" "And how was _your_ day?" But she hadn't.

They were gathered in a loose camp just outside the Fire Nation palace. Earthbenders, waterbenders, sandbenders, firebenders, Kyoshi warriors, the Avatar, and the White Lotus Society- the troops of the rebellion. There were people everywhere. Azula had been taken away a while ago by way of the now-banished Dai Li. Katara was not sad to see the girl go. Azula needed some time to realize what kind of monster she had turned out to be.

They were all gathered in one of the extra Southern Water Tribe tents - Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Zuko. Team Avatar, Sokka still insisted on calling them. Zuko was lounging on a pile of tiger-dillo pelts, wearing one of Sokka's extra tunics. Sokka and Suki were together, holding hands tightly as though letting go of one another was a physical impossibility. Toph had earthbended herself a chair of sorts and was playing around with metalbending a dented Fire Navy helmet. Aang was seated on the only non-pelt covered cushion. And Katara was leaning against a tent pole, her arms crossed and her usually cheerful face turned into a grimace.

Aang refused to meet her piercing gaze as she repeated, "Why isn't Ozai dead, Aang?"

The airbender continued to look at the ground as he replied in a sharp retort, "Because I, unlike the Fire Nation, don't take people’s lives!"

Everyone became very silent and the tension of the little tent jumped up another notch. Katara's eyes flicked towards Zuko, now sole _sane_ heir to the throne of the Fire Nation. He suddenly became very interested in the striped pattern of the ceiling above him, his eyes locked on the tent above him.

It was silent for a few more moments before Toph said matter-of-factly, "You took his bending away instead. Bending a person's energy and all that who-ha." She flippantly waved her hand in the air before returning to her metalbending.

"Exactly," the not-so-little monk said. He gripped his glider tightly in his hands and looked up at the group around him. "I said I wasn't going to kill anyone and I didn't. Ozai wasn't worth it."

Katara huffed and stormed out of the tent. She could hear the boy's voice as she walked away, asking, "What’s wrong with that?" She kept walking, weaving her way through the tents, blindly looking for someone, _anyone_ to talk to besides the Avatar.

She stopped as soon as she reached the edge of the encampment. She was in the middle of the Fire Nation. Where did she think she was going to walk off to? It wasn't like she was in Ba Sing Se anymore and could go and sit in the nearest tea shop.

Frustrated, Katara whirled around and nearly fell onto a surprised Zuko. He grabbed her wrists to stop her from crashing into him. _I'll save you from the pirates_. But his hands weren't tight with crushing strength. They were gentle and guiding, letting go as she dropped her hands to her sides, taking a step back.

"Whoa!" he said, surprised. "Sorry, I snuck up on you."

Katara's heart was pounding, though she had long broken her habit to stabilize herself in a bending position whenever she saw him. "No, it's fine," she said, relaxing her shoulders. That's when she realized she'd been holding them stiffly ever since Team Avatar had regrouped. Ever since she was no longer alone with Zuko, the proud, brave one.

She started to walk again, though this time far less hurried. Zuko fell into step beside her and for a few minutes they just walked, weaving a haphazard path through the cluttered camp.

He kept quiet, waiting for her to speak first. And she did, stopping suddenly next to a thick stone "tent."

"Why am I being so judgmental to Aang about this? I mean, I couldn't even kill the man who had hurt my mother. Why can't I accept that Aang couldn't kill Ozai?" She stared at the ground, glaring at it as though the rough rocky earth was to blame. She felt so conflicted inside, as though a raging hog-monkey was jumping about in her stomach.

Zuko didn't reply at first, his piercing golden eyes taking in her expression and the way that her hands clenched into tight fists. Then, he said softly, "Katara." She didn't look up from glaring at the ground. "Katara," he repeated and this time she looked up at him, a deep confusion haunting her eyes.

"Aang couldn't kill Ozai for the same reasons as he cannot willingly enter the Avatar State: he will not confront the parts of himself that he is too afraid to consider. He can't let go of earthly attachments, just as he can't let go of his constant belief in a good in everyone," Zuko explained.

"He thinks there is something good in Ozai?" she asked weakly. It wasn't possible. Even the gentle, wouldn't-hurt-a-wasp-fly monk would have to agree that a person as undoubtedly corrupt and _evil_ person as Ozai had nothing good within him, wouldn't he? But no, her mind told her, he could think that. He was just mature enough to recognize the dangers the ex-Fire Lord presented but he was still young and juvenile enough to think that true evil couldn't overpower a person.

His _entire_ people had been eliminated by the Fire Lord’s grandfather and even that was not enough to convince Aang that evil truly existed. Katara rubbed away old tears. The Southern Water Tribe might still stand, but Katara could not absolve the Fire Lord his part in her mother’s death. It was impossible.

Aang couldn’t understand that _that_ had been true evil? He thought good might still remain in the core of a monster like Ozai?

"Yes," Zuko said, "he does." The taller youth sighed, looking around at the crowded tent-city. Even now a runner dashed past him, clutching some scroll tied with a white ribbon. An important message from the White Lotus, to be sure.

Katara sighed as well, feeling the crushing weight of exhaustion and fatigue. She wanted to just _sit_ somewhere and never stand up again. "It's just so…hard to believe, you know? That everything is _over_."

Zuko nodded, beginning to walk again. Katara followed, moving close enough that her hand just barely brushed his as they walked. "You realize you've finally finished what you set out to do?" he asked her, glancing at her in the corner of his eye.

"I suppose that is true," she replied slowly. "But then again, all I originally intended to do was just help Aang find a way to master his elements. I didn't realize I would be helping to end the war." She looked over at Zuko. "You finally got what you wanted too, Zuko. You've got your honor back, just in a different way."

Zuko's face twisted in a curious way and he closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly. "I got my honor back when I was finally accepted by people that really mattered." He opened his eyes and a rare smile spread across his usually grim face. "People like Uncle, the Avatar, and, of course, you, Katara."

She stopped dead in her tracks, and he did too, his smile fading. "Me?" she asked confusedly. "I don’t matter. Aang accepting you matters; he’s the Avatar. I’m just a bender." Her eyes were filled with confusion and she looked more fragile than she had in days, the hard exterior of a rebel finally torn down to show the emotional fifteen-year-old-girl she was.

Zuko crossed the short distance between them and took her hands in his, his eyes never leaving hers. "Katara, you are the person that I had hurt the most, betrayed the worst, and longed for the most to be able to explain myself to. And you took all that I had done and _forgave_ me. Me, the one who had tried to hurt you for months, who turned on you in Ba Sing Se, who chose to go back to Azula and the Fire Nation instead of the Avatar." He let go of one of her hands to push aside a lock of hair that had fallen in her face. "You are _so_ important to me," he whispered fiercely.

This was different. This was new. Zuko was not the emotional type. Yeah, he might carry Toph around and joke with her like she was a sister. He had trained Aang and sparred with Sokka to keep their skills sharp. And he had helped out with more than his share of chores in the Western Air Temple and the Ember Island beach house. But he wasn't caring and protective, was he? Yet here he was, opening himself up to her, just as she had opened herself up to him during their expedition to find her mother's killer.

Then, just as quickly as it had come, the moment was gone, and he had stepped back, tucking his hands into his pockets and looking away abashed. "I'm sorry if that came out wrong," he said hoarsely.

"It didn't," she said quickly, before she wrapped her arms around him, her chin resting on his shoulder just as she had done only a few weeks ago. And he was hugging her too, clinging to her with all his might. "You said it just right."

Katara kept her eyes squeezed shut, her arms still wrapped around Zuko. She was glad that he didn't try to shrink away from her. Finally, she loosened her grip and moved back a step, a flush creeping up her face. _Since when has he been able to make me feel this way?_ She wasn't quite sure how he was making her feel, besides the wave of moth-flies that had taken up residence in her stomach.

"Katara, I'm sorry if I'm making things awkward between you and me," Zuko said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "With, well, me…kissing you before." He was looking away now, much like the reserved and reclusive boy he usually seemed to be. "I don't know how you feel about me and I know that you and Aang seemed to be _something_ , so I could understand if you wanted to tell me off right now." He trailed off, looking at his feet now, his hair falling over his face.

"Zuko," she said, ducking her head to look him straight in the eyes. "I'm not going to tell you off." He tipped his chin up, meeting her gaze steadily now. She touched a hand to his shoulder. "Whatever feelings Aang held for me, they don't effect how I feel towards him. I’m still my own person. I…I don't think I could ever return those feelings to him. I can’t love him in that way." It hurt her to say it aloud, but she knew with every fiber of her being that it was the truth.

Zuko brought his hand up and wrapped it gently around her fingers. "Selfishly, I'm glad. I'm happier still that you can be your own person. It took me a long time to make that decision for myself." It had taken him years, he realized. Years of suffering and exile, as well as terrible decisions that even now he could not stand to believe he would ever make again.

Katara opened her mouth to say something, but Zuko spoke first. "We'd better go back. They'll be worried if you don't come back." He dropped his hand from hers and Katara moved her hand from his shoulder as well.

They started the slow walk back, their steps even slower than before. Zuko draped an arm over Katara's shoulders and she wrapped hers around his waist, her head tipped comfortably into the niche of his neck and his shoulder. He was really warm, Katara realized. Like a komodo-lizard that had been laying in the sun.

"I'm glad you're your own person too, Zuko," she murmured.

He grinned, a true, wide smile spreading across his face. "That means the world, coming from a waterbender like yourself."

" _Master_ waterbender, you mean, Zuko."

"Its _Prince_ Zuko, you mean, Sifu Katara."

"Oh, you mean Prince Jerkbender?"

"Obviously," Zuko said, watching the moonlight outshine the fading tail of the departing comet.


	2. The Coronation Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko ascends to the throne. Mai pays him a visit beforehand, hoping to re-kindle their past relationship. Later, Katara has a similar conversation with Aang.

He hissed as the motion of putting on his dress robes pulled on the still-aching scar on his chest.

"You need some help with that?"

"Mai! You're okay. They let you out of prison?"

A tall, dark humored girl moved from the shadow of the doorframe to walk over to the half-dressed boy.

"My uncle pulled some strings," the girl said, helping him to put his arm into the robes and tie the sash. "And it doesn't hurt when the new Fire Lord is your boyfriend," she added, looking coyly at him.

He pulled away, not meeting her eyes.

"Isn't he?"

A pause, then the boy said grudgingly. "I'm sorry Mai."

She glared at him, malice glinting in her cold eyes. "You leave me with a letter? I get thrown in prison helping you? I betray _Azula_ for you? And all you can say is 'I'm sorry.'"

She spat on the floor and he winced, twisting his head even further away from the girl. "Well, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I've wasted time even considering that you ever cared for me."

She turned on her heel, disappearing into the dark of the corridor again.

The scarred prince leaned his head against the wall, hissing again in pain.

But this pain didn't come from the lightning bolt scar on his chest. It came from deeper within his chest; from his heart.

* * *

Katara scowled at her reflection in the mirror. It was nearly time for the ceremony - Zuko's coronation to the throne - and Katara was sitting in a small bathhouse in the Fire Palace trying to make sense of things.

Two days ago, she had been eating breakfast in the White Lotus's camp and Zuko had asked for her help to defeat Azula. They hadn't known where Aang was or even if he was coming back. One day ago she had stormed the Fire Palace, confronting Azula. Zuko had saved her life by risking his own, and she had healed his lightning-scarred body. And he kissed her. Last night, she had stormed out on her closest companions only to be consoled by the one who had once been her worst enemy. The same one who she had kissed on the battlefield only moments after striking down his sibling. And today, today she was trying to figure out how she was going to react to all of this.

It was all topsy-turvy.

She sighed, resuming braiding her hair. She finished the long plait then coiled it in a bun, pinning it together with some heavy gold pins - Fire Nation fashion. Katara was too tired to be frustrated by the constant reminder that she was still in enemy territory. Then she lightly dabbed on face paint, resisting the urge to create the familiar, exotic designs of the Painted Lady. Finally, she donned a set of robes in a neutral gray-blue tone. They were her only form of rebellion from the flood of Fire Nation culture that surrounded them.

Feeling suitably well-dressed, she left the bathhouse to reunite with Suki and Toph. She found them in yet another tent, just outside through one of the outside sliding panels.

"Wow, Katara," Suki said, her eyebrows rising. "You look beautiful!" She was standing behind a seated Toph, making last minute adjustments to the younger girl’s short, black hair.

"Yeah, real gorgeous," Toph added, standing and brushing off her forest green dress. Katara wondered how the Earthbender had found something in Earth Nation style. It didn’t serve to dwell on the question and Katara chalked it up to either a spare from one of the Kyoshi warriors or an odd leftover from the Fire Nation’s occupation of Ba Sing Se.

"Thanks!" Katara said, forcing herself to be cheerful. "Toph, I know you can't see what I look like. Nice try, though." She walked over to the pair.

Toph said wryly, "Well, you're not Sokka, so I guess I shouldn't expect you to fall for that." She looked over her shoulder in Suki’s direction. She was making one final check on her own face paint - decorative like Katara’s, not the Kyoshi warrior-style. "And thanks for fixing my hair, Suki."

The older girl beamed. "It's no worry at all! We'll turn you into a real girl yet."

"I am a real girl. I’m just also a fearsome Earthbender! And I like to look like one," Toph complained, stomping her foot and making a perfect footprint in the earth.

It was then that a bald, round head with an arrow on it stuck inside the tent. "Guys, it’s time," Aang said, his eyes lingering on Katara. "The coronation is about to begin." The girls collected themselves and followed Aang to where the event was taking place. Taking seats which had been set aside for them - by whom, Katara didn’t know - they joined Sokka and other familiar faces of the Resistance. Aang didn’t follow them, disappearing at the behest of an attendant in a simple red suit.

A gong sounded, the deep vibrations rattling Katara to the core. Silence fell over the crowd, conversations dropping away as everyone’s attention became locked on the stage.

From behind curtained doors, Prince - no, _Fire Lord_ \- Zuko walked out. Another gong tolled and people began to cheer, some with more enthusiasm than others. Katara cheered right along with them, clapping her hands together. They were seated only one row from the veranda, the first being filled by Iroh and other important Fire Nation nobles and White Lotus members.

Katara's eyes met Zuko's - a miracle in the crowd that stretched to the end of the massive courtyard - and his were dancing with a brightness she had hardly ever seen. His mouth twitched in a smile, and Katara thought he inclined his head just slightly before putting his hand up to stop the noise. People quieted reluctantly, with one final person yelling, "Go Zuko!" before sitting down sheepishly in their seat.

"Please," Zuko said loudly, "the real hero is the Avatar." He gestured to the curtain behind him and Aang emerged. He was an impressive sight, dressed in traditional Air Nomad wear with a heavy beaded necklace settled on his chest. Everyone started cheering and hollering again and it took a full minute for the noise to die down. Aang stood there stoically as the noise gradually declined, his eyes moving everywhere before finally lingering on Katara.

She averted her gaze, looking instead back at Zuko who was now raising his arms.

"Today, this war is finally over!" Zuko exclaimed. "I promised my uncle I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation. I make the same promise to each and every one of you now as well. The road ahead of us is challenging. One hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided." He paused, letting the heaviness of his words sink into the crowd. His conviction flavored each word even as he admitted how difficult his promise would be to uphold.

Zuko continued, his voice lifting again. "But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path and create a new era of love and peace."

Aang bowed deeply before finally moving to his seat. The Fire Sages walked over and Zuko kneeled, bowing his head as the Head Sage placed the crown in his topknot, proclaiming simply, "All hail Fire Lord Zuko."

The Fire Lord stood, struggling to look composed. But Katara could see the fierce pride gleaming in his eyes.

* * *

Katara cast her eyes around the crowd, looking for Zuko. Of course, as soon as the official ceremony had concluded, most people had wanted to congratulate him. She, as well as Toph, Suki, and Sokka, had lingered in the back, choosing to wait for the crowd of well-wishers and high-ranking nobles to clear away. She spotted a few familiar faces – the Earth King, Master Pakku, and Master Piando - but she couldn't see the newly crowned Fire Lord.

"Looking for someone?" a low, rough voice sounded from behind her. She whirled around, her hand moving to her throat.

"Zuko! You surprised me," she breathed, feeling a slight blush creep up her neck and face.

Zuko smiled slightly. He looked _regal_ in his robes and crown – there was really no other way for Katara to describe him. "Well I’m sorry that I surprised you, Katara," he apologized, bowing formally.

"Stop it," Katara said quietly. She regained her composure and continued in at a normal speaking level. "You don't have to apologize, Your Highness." Nerves caused her to fumble through a bow, an informal motion instead of the formal Fire Nation motion she didn’t know. "Allow me to offer congratulations on your coronation," she said before rising back to eye level with him.

"Katara," he murmured. It was his turn to speak quietly. "You don't need to bow to me." He touched his hand to her shoulder before pulling his hand away. Then he threw ceremony into the wind and threw his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"How in the world did the spirits make a hothead like you Fire Lord?" Katara teased, resting her chin atop the heavy leather padding on his shoulder.

"Probably the same way they made a Water Tribe peasant like yourself a master waterbender," he said, his rough voice right in her ear and his hot breath tickling her neck. Katara suddenly became very glad when Zuko let go to greet the others so that he wouldn’t see how red the tips of her ears had become.

Zuko was being whisked off by Fire Nation nobles and the very few Earth Nation and Water tribe officials who had managed to arrive that day for the event. They all wanted to capture the ear of the new Fire Lord before the momentum of his sudden coronation faded. Before he was too far away, Zuko stepped back to grab Katara's hand and pull her close to murmur in her ear, "I'll come for you tonight." He whirled away, letting go of her hand as quickly as he’d taken it. She stood, blinking and still holding her arm out.

She knew he would come. She didn’t question how he would know where to find her. He always knew.

* * *

As the sun dipped beneath the walls surrounding the Fire Nation capital, the courtyards sank into a premature dusk. Bonfires were lit, making the hot air even more stifling. Katara and the rest of her friends had changed hours ago from their stuffy, fancy attire into comfortable Fire Nation clothes. Sokka meandered over to where she was sitting cross-legged on a bench.

"Hey sis," he said, sitting down next to her, stretching his arms behind his head. "Feels weird, doesn't it?"

She nodded, her eyes drifting over the people milling about, not lingering on anyone in particular. Katara didn’t recognize anyone there. "It does. I still feel all tense inside, like something terrible is going to happen and we're going to have to run off again. I keep thinking this is going to be Ba Sing Se all over again," she said softly.

Sokka peered over at his sister. She looked tired, war-weary. Even so, she was tilted forward, ready to launch into a fighting position at any moment. "Don't worry Katara. Those guys," he pointed to the Imperial Guard, the Fire Lord's personal guards, scattered about the crowd and along the edge of the courtyard, "are not going to let anything happen to anyone, especially so soon after the ceasefire."

Katara nodded again, though Sokka could see that she hadn't relaxed at all. With a small frown he touched her shoulder, drawing her attention to him. "Hey, Katara, are you sure you're okay? Azula didn't hurt you at all or anything?" No one would get away with hurting his baby sister if he could help it - captured Fire Princess or not.

She pulled away from his touch, a smile across her face. He could tell it was forced. She knew that he knew. "I'm fine Sokka. Master waterbender, remember? Azula didn't touch me," she insisted.

Sokka threw his hands in the air, accepting defeat. "Well then, Miss Master Waterbender, I suppose that was the only thing that could have been bothering you. I don’t know why I was even worried that you might have been hurt by the psychotic ex-Fire Princess." He received a cold glare from the surrounding nobles and his face went pale. "Not that the Fire Nation has weak royalty! That's not what I meant!"

Katara glared daggers at the closest cluster of nobles. “It’s rude to listen in to conversations that have nothing to do with you,” she hissed. Of course she had to defend Sokka against the repercussions of his big mouth. Thankfully the eavesdroppers chose to let the comment go, resuming their own conversation in slightly more hushed tones.

At this point Suki waltzed over to them, calling out to the siblings. "Are you causing trouble again, Sokka?" she joked, pulling out a fan from her sleeve and fanning herself lightly. "I thought I told you to be diplomatic, when possible."

Katara chimed in, her demeanor relaxing slightly as they fell into a comfortable topic of mocking her older brother. "I don't think Sokka can be diplomatic. Unless of course there's food around to keep his mouth occupied," she remarked.

"Hey!" Sokka whined only to be cut off by a quick kiss from Suki. A playful grin was on his lips as soon as they parted. Sokka’s indignation vanished as Suki settled in next to him on the bench. It was now far too crowded for all three of them to be sitting there, particularly with how Sokka’s attention snapped entirely to his girlfriend and his hand curled around her waist.

"I think I'm going to go find some chilled lemon water to drink," Katara murmured. "Bye Sokka, Suki."

Suki twinkled her fingers at Katara without looking over her shoulder. Sokka started to whisper in her ear, his words apparently extremely funny as Suki began to giggle mercilessly. Katara rolled her eyes and set out through the crowd.

She made her way to the drink table and was disappointed to only see mulled cider and spiced wine remaining. The festivities had stretched all day and at some point people had to nudged to go home. With a sigh, she took a cup of the milder of the two drinks - the cider - and turned to find someone to talk to. She spotted Bato and her father talking and moved to join them, but a quick, yellow, and orange garbed arm grabbed hers and pulled her away.

"Katara, there you are!" Aang said brightly. "I've been looking all over for you. Someone had said you were over by the pond but I didn't see you there, so I thought I'd look by the tents, but no one was there, so I figured I'd stay over here and watch from up in that tree for a while." He rambled, pointing towards a cherry blossom tree. "And now I've found you!" His smile was bright, painfully so.

Katara tried her best to return the grin as usual, though it was hard - she still was nursing her frustration with Aang from yesterday. "Oh, yeah. Here I am." She took a sip of the cider, wincing at how warm it was. She quickly bent the water into pieces of ice, popping one into her mouth. It was much better and actually refreshing.

Aang's eyes widened. "That looks good. What is it, cider?" He bent a piece of the frozen cider out and dropped it into his mouth, not before making the little chunk make a figure eight in midair. One of the younger serving girls let out a squeal, and Aang flashed an appreciative smile her way. Katara only lifted an eyebrow.

"Right, well, anyways Katara, I was wondering if we could talk," Aang said after the serving girl giggled away from them.

Katara shrugged, replying smartly, "We're talking right now, aren't we?"

Aang’s frown creased his whole face. "I meant more in private." He picked up his glider, which had been resting against the cherry blossom tree, and twirled it open.

"Oh. I guess that's okay," she replied uncertainly. Popping one last ice-cider chunk into her mouth, she passed the cup to a passing serving boy. Then Katara wrapped her arms around the thin airbender, cringing as her overfull stomach protested the feeling of weightlessness. In a whirl of air and fading sunlight they were out of the courtyard, soaring away. She looked down regretfully, wondering if she shouldn't have insisted they spoke just in an empty hall of the palace.

But it was too late for regrets and it was only a few minutes before they landed, Katara sighing at the joy of having her feet back on solid ground. She looked around at where they had landed. It was a garden within the walls of the palace, and Katara couldn't hear voices or see anyone around. It was an abandoned patch of green in the harsh, barren land. She walked over to a rock and sat down, idly smoothing away creases in her skirt. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about Aang?" she asked quietly.

He shifted from foot to foot, not looking at her. "Well, I was more or less wondering about what you had said to me at the play. About us." He finally met her gaze and his mouth twisted in a shy grin. "I was hoping you had figured out what you wanted."

Katara shifted her attention to her feet. "Oh. Right. About that." Silence rang out between them as she fought to sort through the sudden maelstrom. The confusion and frustration wasn’t new, but whenever Katara was confronted with actually voicing what she thought the words became a jumbled mess.

"About that? That’s all you have to say?" Aang said when she failed to come up with a response. She could hear the hurt in his voice and she cringed. How could she confront just how massively he cared for her when she didn’t reciprocate those feelings? It was easier to stay silent or to brush off her own feelings, to give in to the tidal wave that was his affection for her.

Katara felt once again the urge to be conciliatory, to compromise her own feelings in order to spare his. She stood and one hand reached out to ghost along his shoulder.

But no. She would only fuel his affections further and prolong her own suffering in having to pretend to reciprocate. She would grow to resent him and then what would happen to their friendship? So, she turned her head away, pulling her hand back to close over her heart.

"No, it’s not all that I have to say. But I don't know what you want me to say. I don't know what I can say more to explain to you how I feel." He voice dropped to a hoarse whisper. "I don't know how to tell you that I don't love you like _you_ love me."

Aang closed the distance between them and gathered her hands into his. "Why?" he asked. "Why can't you see how much I care about you? Isn’t that enough for you to feel _something_ for me? I know you do. We kissed at the invasion and-"

"And that's all I can ever give you, Aang," Katara broke in, pushing him away and closing her eyes. If she squeezed them hard enough, the tears pricking at the corners wouldn’t be able to escape. "We kissed because I was scared and worried that I'd never see you again. It wasn't because I loved you. At least, not romantically."

She didn’t want to open her eyes and see the blow from every word she was saying . Still, she summoned the last dredges of her courage and opened them. Her heart pounded as she pressed on for one last sentence. "And if you keep pushing me, I’m never going to be able to love you."

Aang stepped away, hurt and bewilderment splayed on every plane of his face. "You want me to stop trying to love you?" he asked. His voice broke.

Katara shook her head before bringing her hands up and cradling it in them. The tears couldn’t be stopped now. "Yes Aang, because the more that you do, the more you try to force me to do something I don't want to do!" There, she had said it. It would be a farce to pretend that something between them could work with the way they were going now. With the way that she cared about him, though it was deep, she wouldn’t be able to truly love him without it being her own choice.

She breathed heavily, swallowing back the urge to break down completely and sob. Aang took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His face smoothed and when he looked back at Katara, there was a hollowness there. "Thank you for telling me this, Katara, so that I may fix this flaw in my character." He twirled open his glider and set it on his shoulders, ready to fly. "I won't, however, fix how I feel about you."

And then he was gone. He left Katara in the oasis, surrounded by dead earth and completely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're one of the people who recalls the original fic, this used to be two separate chapters. It didn't seem right to split up the not-really-breakups into two separate chapters and I think it will ultimately let the next steps in the fic to progress more smoothly. 
> 
> The (a)angst will let up some for the next chapter! Please, let me know what you think of the story in the comments below ^_^


	3. Bed(time) and Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara, reeling from her conversation with Aang, experiences the hospitality of the Fire Nation firsthand as she is given a room to stay in and apparently unlimited access to the Palace until she and her fellow honored guests leave.

The party and festivities had dwindled a bit by the time Katara found her way back to the main courtyard. The lamps had been lit and most of the non-dignitaries had left. With a tired sigh, Katara looked around the sea of orange and red for anyone she could recognize.

She finally spotted a section of blue and white - Water Tribe warriors along with some of the White Lotus members. Perhaps she would be able to speak with Bato and her father like she had meant to earlier. Iroh spotted her as she approached and waved. Katara smiled weakly back. Her stomach was still in knots from her conversation with Aang. Actually addressing the prospect of talking to more people suddenly felt beyond her.

Still, she walked up to them, not wanting to be rude. "Hello Iroh, Dad." Hakoda wrapped an arm around his daughter and pulled her close.

"Katara, you’ve been difficult to find. I wanted say how proud I am of you today," he said, his eyes shining bright.

Iroh nodded, smiling wide. "Yes, your daughter is unquestionably a very strong young woman. You are lucky, Hakoda." He chuckled softly, joking now. "The Fire Nation would do well to take a leaf or two from your family's book."

Katara yawned widely, trying in vain to hide it behind her hand. "Well if I get anything more taken from me right now I'll fall over. I think I'm going to head back to my tent before I fall asleep," she said before being overtaken by another yawn.

Hakoda frowned. "Are you alright Katara? I don't want you to be sick after all of this." He pressed a hand to her forehead which she promptly batted away.

"Master Waterbender, Dad. I can't be sick," she grumbled. "I'm just tired. That's all."

Iroh extended his arm to Katara. "I would be honored to escort you back to your lodgings. After all, it is always better to leave a party in the company of others. That way, no one can say that you're a bad guest!"

Katara took his proffered arm and placed a goodbye kiss on her father’s cheek. "Why thank you for offering, Grandmaster Iroh."

Iroh chuckled. "It's my pleasure, Master Waterbender Katara. Now, I really think you should be moved inside the Palace. We can't have Water Tribe emissaries living out in a tent in the front yard while there's plenty of room in the Palace." Iroh led Katara through the sliding side doors into the halls of the Palace.

Katara became flustered, stammering, "Well, I mean, we're not really emissaries. We're, or I'm, just friends with the Avatar, but really Iroh! I don't have to stay in the Palace. I mean I'm not even Fire Nation a-and it's just not necessary."

The old man simply ignored her, leading her past a few closed doors and through a winding series of halls. "I insist, Miss Katara. And I'm sure my nephew would agree. He wouldn't stand to stay in his rooms if he knew you and your friends were sleeping outside. And, if it would help, you are not the only one being moved indoors. Your father’s men have already been given guest quarters to stay in for as long as they need."

Katara couldn't think of anything to argue against Iroh's logic so she resigned herself to her fate with a small scowl on her face. He wasn’t bothered, taking her silence in stride. “And I also wish for you to know that each member of my nephew’s guard have been personally screened by myself and the other loyalists to the new Fire Lord. So you may rest easy tonight.”

Iroh finally stopped in front of a door that looked practically the same as all the others to Katara and fished a key out of his voluminous sleeves. He fiddled with the lock for a few seconds, pausing to swap with a different key, before the door finally opened. “Skeleton key, my foot!” he said under his breath, just barely loud enough for Katara to catch.

The room was _huge_. Katara touched her mouth as she gasped quietly. There was a massive four poster bed with carved posts in the designs of dancing dragons. The stylized headboard had the same dragons intertwining around a lotus blossom. To her left was a second door, already opened to a floor-to-ceiling tiled washroom.

A massive dresser made of the same wood as the bed stood against the wall as well. On the open right wall was a writing desk stocked with paper and quills. The lamps on the walls burst into flame, shrinking to a comfortable height after a moment, and Katara could see that the ceiling was painted with intricate scrollwork, quite possibly with genuine gold foil.

Katara wandered over to the bed and reached out a trembling hand to touch the wood carving. She finally torn her eyes away and looked over to Iroh. "There's no way I can accept this room. It's too much Iroh. Really."

Iroh shrugged. "So far, the only other rooms I have to offer are the servant's quarters and I simply cannot bear to think of how my nephew would react to that. Rest assured Miss Katara, though you may be content with less than this, the Fire Nation must repay you for the great deeds you have done for us." He placed the room’s key on top of the dresser. "If you require anything, Miss Katara, simply pull on that cord by the nightstand and someone will come to assist you."

Katara stood nearly dumbfounded, still resting her hand on the spines on the carved dragon's back. Iroh gave a small bow to her, bidding her a good night and leaving without waiting for her response. He closed the door behind him and on the back of the door was a full-length mirror. Katara stared at her reflection - a blue eyed girl in gray surrounded by red and gold. She tore her eyes away from the mirror and moved to the washroom to prep for bed.

* * *

 

When she got out of the washroom, she was surprised to find on the bed her bag of traveling goods, as well as a note pinned to it.

_Dear Miss Katara_

_I am Lin Shu, a servant of the Fire Lord and his direct family. It is my honor, per the Fire Lord's request, to be your personal servant as well. Should you require anything during your time here in the Fire Nation in the Palace, you may call for me at any hour and I shall be happy to be of service._

_These are your belongings brought from your previous lodgings, per Grandmaster Iroh's request. Should anything be missing, please inform me or any of the staff and we shall diligently recover the missing item or items._

_Agni watch over you,_

_Lin_

Katara tossed the note onto the writing desk, committing Lin's name to memory. She peered inside her bag and was delighted to find directly on top of everything was her normal Water Tribe dress and waterskin, both of which had been nowhere near her bag in the tent. A small corner of paper caught her eye and she pulled it out. Her brother's messy handwriting instantly was recognizable.

_Katara- some Fire Nation girl barged into our tent and said she needed your stuff. Hope you're happy you successfully interrupted my and Suki’s conversation. Without even being there. Anyways, I made sure she got all your stuff. Supposedly Suki and me will be getting rooms in the Palace too. It's nice to finally be appreciated!_

With a roll of her eyes Katara chucked the note with the other one and put her bag inside one of the dresser drawers. She didn't have a clue how long she'd be staying in the Palace, and she was too exhausted mentally and physically to unpack everything. She changed out of her formal dress and hung it over the back of the chair. Feeling significantly cooler in just her bending garments she slipped into the massive bed. Oh spirits. It was a feather bed.

She threw off nearly all the covers to the bottom of the bed and pulled up just the sheet to stay cooler. Katara then scowled at the lamps. If she put them out, there'd be no way to re-light them. She'd have to ask for spark rocks tomorrow, she thought to herself. With a wave of her hand, the little bit of water left in her waterskin flew out and doused all but the lamp in the washroom. Satisfied, she dropped the water into the washbasin and promptly fell into a contented sleep.

* * *

 

Someone brushed her shoulder, tapping for attention. Katara rolled over to her other side and mumbled, "Go away, Momo." She stretched out an arm from beneath the sheet to shoo him away, finding only empty air. "Eh?" she muttered, squeezing open one eye. All she could see was a pair of golden eyes glinting in the darkness of her room. A tiny flame cupped in a large, rough hand barely illuminated the youth’s face.

"You awake finally? I guess you're more tired than I'd thought," Zuko said, clearly uncomfortable. He continued to ramble quickly before Katara could fully process what he’d said. "Here I was making sure I didn't forget about you and you went and forgot about me."

Katara propped herself up and squinted to see better. He had pulled over the chair from the desk and was sitting by her bed, a respectful distance away. "When did you get here?" she asked bleerily. No attempt was made to deflect the entirely true statement that she’d forgotten about Zuko’s promise to find her to talk earlier that night.

Zuko’s free hand vanished and his head tipped in the flame’s light as he rubbed his neck. "I have a master key. I thought you were awake and then someone was in the hall so I didn’t want to just open a door and then leave. But you should go back to sleep. It looks like you need it. We can talk tomorrow when you’re awake." He extinguished the flame once he left the room, waving awkwardly from the hall. Katara frowned once the room darkened. The whole interaction had been so short and surreal she would struggle to it even remember that it happened in the morning.

* * *

 

Morning came too early for Katara. She was woken up by Toph yelling at the top of her lungs that she "didn't need any help finding her way down the hallway, thank you very much Mr. Hothead." Katara groaned and sat up. There was no way she would fall back to sleep, even if Toph went away. Now that she was paying attention, she could hear the sounds of people walking around and a bird chirping outside.

She threw off the sheet and took refuge in the washroom. Within the tiled walls, it was harder to hear the obnoxious “Prrrip! Prrrip!” of the bird. Taking her appearance in, Katara begrudgingly decided her first step to attacking the day would be a bath. Then she could make a plan. After all, what _was_ the plan now? Every waking moment had been spent in planning and executing the removal of Ozai from his gilded, bloody throne. Now there was a void in her to-do list and it frustrated her.

The taps filled the tub and the room quickly with water and steam, adding to the already building humidity of the day. Katara noticed a small bamboo square recessed in the ceiling - a vent. Pushing it open released a simple skinny prop to keep it open, alleviating the choking atmosphere.

She sighed and levered herself into the hot water. It burned at her aches and pains, soothing them inch by inch as she settled into the tub. Closing her eyes, Katara started to wash away her frustrations.

The argument with Aang two night ago felt silly and completely overshadowed by their conversation last night. Huffing, Katara scrubbed at her scalp a little more harshly than usual. Her stomach twisted itself in knots as her words came back with a vengeance.

 _If you keep pushing me, I’m never going to be able to love you._ It was the worst way to voice how she’d felt, cruel and heartless.

She’d hurt him, deeply and profoundly. There was no other explanation for why he had become so stone-faced. Certainly her rebuttal to his affections had blindsided him. Even when Aang had confronted her on Ember Island, Katara hadn’t told him how she’d felt.

“I just said ‘oh I don’t know’ like an _idiot_ ,” she grumbled. Holding her breath, Katara sunk down into the tub until just her eyes rested above the water line. If she stayed here, she couldn’t hear the bird. Didn’t have to listen for anyone walking up and down the hallways, talking excitedly about the new chance for peace. _Peace_. _Wonder what that would be like_.

Maybe now that she had the chance to go home and think, Katara would be able to figure out her feelings.

Eventually she had to leave the tub, wicking away the moisture with a wave of her hand. Combing through her hair gave her more time to bury the knots in her stomach. Katara pocketed the small key that Iroh had given her and exited her room. She had first put on her own blue dress in silent protest of the miserable formal wear yesterday but even while brushing her hair, the humidity had been overwhelming. It forced her into a lighter red, cotton top and skirts.

Standing in the middle of the hallways and tugging at her mother's necklace, Katara tried to figure out where she was. The sun had been shining through the tiny windows above her bed, and she guessed that may have meant she was in the Eastern wing of the palace.

Which didn't help her at all. She sighed and leaned against the wall, trying to conjure up her memories where Iroh had taken her through the palace. "What I need is a map. Or Toph." Now she regretted not sticking her head out when she’d heard the loudmouthed Earthbender.

With a scowl, she slipped back into her room, leaving the door open to coax a cross-breeze into existence. Katara looked around the room to see if there were any further clues to tell her where she was in the Palace. Her eyes caught the sight of the desk. The chair was in a different position than she'd left it last night, and she recalled a blurry memory of Zuko sitting in it. Katara wandered over to slide the chair back into place and saw that someone had moved her other two notes to the side. A new one sat clearly in the middle of the desk. It took her a moment to read the handwriting and the more formal Fire Nation characters.

_Katara,_

_You're asleep right now. I’m sorry that I came in, but it would have been strange to anyone about if I’d just left seconds after. Appearances matter too much right now. I’m sorry. Right now I’m just hoping you don’t wake up while I’m writing this and think that I’m an assassin._

_Wouldn’t that be a hoot? All those months before and you kill me when we’re finally getting along. I'm joking - please do not kill me._

_But if you do sleep in and get lost in the Palace, here's how you get to most of the places that you will need to get to._

It listed simple directions to get to the dining hall, the throne room, and her friend’s rooms. The note continued on after the directions.

_If you need help to get somewhere or go out in the city, just call for Lin. She's dedicated and won't lead you astray. Her brother works in the Imperial Guard and can attend to you if you want an escort. My uncle suggested that. I hardly think that you need to be protected, but better safe than sorry._

_See you tomorrow._

_Sleep well._

_Zuko_

Katara stared at the note. How did he always know exactly what she was thinking? She put that thought out of her mind when her stomach growled. Time to eat, it insisted. Taking note of how to find the dining hall, she slid Zuko’s words into her pocket and left to go find some breakfast.

* * *

 

"And she's finally here!" Sokka's voice called out from the dining room the moment that Katara walked inside. "Suki calls me ‘Snoozles’ and yet you're the one asleep until noon." Sokka waved a biscuit in the air to signal his sister over. Suki was leaning against him laughing at Toph who was making a pyramid of moon peaches. Next to Toph was Ty Lee. Katara stifled an initial reflex to step away when she saw the acrobat.

There was also an open space near Toph that surreptitiously only had a fruit bowl and a plate of pits sitting in front of it. Katara had spotted a whirl of orange and yellow dash away when she turned the corner into the room. Her stomach flipped again. _Aang didn’t even want to say good morning to her?_

Katara focused on her brother’s remark and waved quickly to everyone in the room. She stuck her tongue out at her brother and settled at an open space near a platter piled high with pastries. "Whatever you say, Sokka. How do you know I didn't just get lost?" she bantered.

"I would hope you didn't get lost. That would reflect poorly on the palace workers’ direction skills," Zuko said, walking in while ruffling his short hair.

"Hey Sparky," Toph greeted. "Or is it Lord Sparky now?" Suki snickered and tried to hide it behind a cloth napkin when Zuko glanced over at her and Toph.

"Oh spirits," he groaned. "Don't call me Fire Lord right now. I just want to have breakfast with friends. I’ve been up to my elbows in paperwork already and dealing with stuffy scribes the whole time." He frowned, looking past Ty Lee.

"Speaking of friends, I take it Mai has gone back with her family to Omashu," Zuko said, his tone carefully light. Ty Lee looked away and no one else knew any better to answer the young Fire Lord.

Sokka shrugged. "She seemed boring anyways man. You could do so much better," he said, popping a grape into his mouth.

Zuko blanched. “Mai was… complex,” he replied simply. The firebender gave a sort of strangled sigh and sat down next to Katara with a soft thump. He didn't look at her, but when he reached over Suki and took a bundle of grapes. He broke it in two and dropped one half on Katara’s plate. He did all of this while casually changing the subject to that of Katara and Sokka's father.

"So I hear that your father is planning on returning to the Southern Water Tribe fairly soon," he said, posing it as a statement, but Katara could hear it as an unsaid question to the Water Tribe siblings. Would they leave with him?

Sokka frowned, his forehead creasing. "Yes, I know my dad plans to leave once the fleet is fixed enough to sail," he said slowly. "I'm not sure when exactly that will be, or if I will return with him." Katara jerked her head up.

"You're not going to go home?" two voices asked. Katara and Suki. Suki looked hopeful. Katara felt blindsided. The grapes on her plate were forgotten.

"When were you going to tell me?" she demanded. Sokka twisted his head away, not meeting the gazes of either girl. "You're just going to let _Dad_ tell Gran-Gran you're safe? Or were you expecting me to tell her?"

With a snarl, Sokka stood up roughly. He hit the table, knocking over his cup of cider and upsetting several stacked pastries. "I said I didn't know yet. Can't you just let me _think_ first Katara? I'm not abandoning you. I was going to talk about it once I figured it out."

His voice quieted. "I'm trying to make the right choice."

Suki stood as well, putting a hand on his shoulder. He shook it off. "You think you have to choose either me or your family, don't you?" she asked softly.

Sokka glared at the ground between his feet. "I think I need some air," he said shortly. He snatched his boomerang - taking care to wipe the bladed edge of any spilled cider - and exited the room. Suki winced and followed behind once she had made a short bow in Zuko’s direction.

A tense silence fell on the remaining group. Ty Lee bit her lip, staring at her plate. Katara stared intently at the hall where her brother had disappeared through. She felt suckerpunched once again. Why had he not given her even a hint that he wouldn’t be returning home with the fleet? Wasn’t that the plan?

Toph scratched her head, amusement running unchecked on her features. "That went well. Great choice in conversation, Sparky," Toph remarked. She elbowed Ty Lee. "How about we clear out too? Drama isn't really my thing and I'm done eating."

"Sure!" Ty Lee said, smiling brightly. It didn’t seem possible to dull her cheerful demeanor for long. She didn’t stand up normally, rolling heels-over-head to land on her feet. Just like Suki, she turned her attention towards Zuko before leaving. He was still looking at the doorway where Sokka had left through, a handful of grapes forgotten in his palm.

"Sorry your first day as Fire Lord isn't starting so great, Zuko." Ty Lee said, bowing quickly at the waist. The two girls left, leaving out a different doorway than Sokka and Suki had. Katara shook her head slightly to force herself back into coherent thought. If anyone else stormed away from her, she might scream.

"Gah!" Zuko groaned again, dropping the grapes back to his plate. He ran his hands through his hair just as he had been when he first walked into the dining hall. "Katara, I'm sorry," he apologized.

Katara barked out a laugh. What else was there to do? "Don't apologize. You were just making conversation. Sokka’s the one who started talking about not going home," she said. She looked once again at the empty archway. "He brought it up so he's the one I'd rather have the 'I'm sorry' from."

Zuko nodded once, his expression still pensive. Finally admitting to herself that her brother wasn’t about to come back Katara began to eat in earnest. Next to her, Zuko still hadn’t emerged from his sour mood. “So much for eating with friends,” he growled under his breath.

Squinting one eye, Katara aimed a grape at his ear. It went a little high, hitting his scalp and bouncing off into the unknown. “The melancholy was annoying out in the middle of nowhere,” she said with the ghost of a smile. “Now that you’re sitting in clean clothes and the worst thing that’s happened is people felt awkward and left breakfast early, it’s even more out of place.”

Maybe a return to their not-always-gentle needling would be what he needed to break free from whatever was upsetting him. Spirits above, Katara knew it was what she needed. He look aghast at the fruit assault which just made it even sweeter when she landed the next hit squarely between his eyes. It twisted and turned up into a cocky grin.

The clanking sound of metal scraping against metal was familiar and unexpected during a friendly meal. A leather-gloved hand came down to stop Katara from winding up another toss. The mood immediately soured as she looked up into the eyes of a stern Imperial Guard. The woman released Katara’s wrist quickly enough, but the apology she gave had none of the warmth implied by her courteous way of speaking.

“Begging your pardon, respected guest, but I would implore you to reconsider assaulting the Fire Lord as such,” she said in a low voice. Why she even bothered, Katara could only wonder. They were the only ones in the room. The waterbender hadn’t even seen the guardswoman or her partner come in and yet now he stood by the closest pillar supporting the arching roof of the room, a silent sentinel.

Katara swallowed her stung pride and responded in kind with her own apology. Only then did the guardswoman move to stand by her partner, her face a mask of impartiality. Turning once again to her friend, Katara raised a questioning eyebrow. Zuko exhaled quietly, evidently frustrated.

“I didn’t realize you had-” she started to speak.

Zuko cut her off, spitting between gritted teeth, “Neither did I.” She actually ate the rest of the grapes on her plate as they finished their meal in a heavy silence. When their plates were clear, Zuko gave a stiff apology and implored that Katara please feel free to venture wherever she wanted to as an honored guest.

She gripped the small scroll he’d left on her desk. The formal characters of his writing burned in her mind. _Appearances matter too much right now._

_I’m sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And we have the first real deviation from the original fic here. The original nighttime visit scene was more fluffy and cute but I personally thought it was too weird. Katara wouldn’t react casually to Zuko just being in bed with her as originally written. And the ending scene was cut and altered to address a shift in the plotline. Also, Katara had broken down crying in Zuko’s arms which, while a touching scene, doesn’t really match up with the Katara we know and love.
> 
> I hope y’all are still enjoying the updates to this fic and will stick around for the rest. Let me know how you liked this chapter or the overall arc.


	4. Three Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko sets out to speak to his father, his uncle, and his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting to the point where my re-writing is significantly changing the original sections. Tone is kind of going back and forth depending on how heavily I’ve altered things, which is something that I’m hoping will ease up in this chapter. I also think this is going to be the last one to draw directly from the original scenes from the finale simply due to how far past them I’ve gone timeline-wise. It’s a bit of a relief because the more that I look at the parts that are all overly stylized and lacking detail - due to them being from the original material we all know very well - the more I get irritated just because, again, I’m already fighting to reconcile one tone and another.
> 
> ANYWHO all of that aside, please enjoy the next chapter! Enjoy the new direction of the plot :] It’s less happily-ever-after instant Zutara, which should be more realistic.

"Sir, I'm not sure if he's been cleared for visitors."

The scarred boy glared at the guard. His gold eyes glinted as he stared the guard down.

"I was under the impression that you people just made me Fire Lord."

"O-of course, sir."

Keys jangled and the door slammed opened. A beam of light, quickly obstructed, passed over a pathetic bundle in the corner of the cell, a mirror into the past of another great royal brought low.

The distinguished son crouched and turned his glare on the now-disgraced father.

"Where is she?" More a growl than a question.

"Where is my mother?"

The fallen king gave no audience to his own flesh and blood.

Teeth grinding, the son rose and slammed the door behind him.

Cruel, animalistic cackling arose from the darkened room, but the Fire Lord only signaled for the guard to lock the cell back up as he walked away.

* * *

 The faded smell of tea hit Zuko's nostrils before he even opened the door to his bedroom. He sighed heavily, muttering, "Uncle," before opening the door. There, sitting cross-legged on the floor atop one of Zuko's pillows, a tea kettle and cups set before him, was his dearly beloved Uncle Iroh.

Iroh smiled happily and waved to his nephew. "Zuko I was hoping you would return to your rooms before I ran out of tea." He peered into the teapot as his nephew rolled his eyes and walked over to the wardrobe. "I made jasmine and there is plenty left!"

"Uncle, I've had a tiring day signing papers and meeting with advisors," Zuko said, pulling off his heavy robe and hanging it up. He quickly kicked off his shoes and changed into a loose tunic and pants rather than the formal attire he had been stuck wearing all day long. "Did you know? They expected me to pick who I wanted as advisors _today._ I barely can decide who I want to keep in the kitchen staff, never mind political or military advisors."

Iroh chuckled and sipped from his tea. "Well, that _is_ how the Fire Nation is. We haven't had a controversial change in rule for over a hundred years. Now everyone thinks they can be the next royal advisor." He pulled down another of Zuko's pillows and patted it for Zuko to sit on it.

Zuko, resolved that Iroh wasn’t going to leave without saying whatever he came to say, sat down. The pillow was soft, the tea decent, and the company refreshingly undemanding.

He asked in a soft tone between sips, "Uncle, do you think people will listen to me? I mean, like you said, the Fire Nation hasn't changed in a hundred years. And I was a _banished_ prince who took over the throne by force." He frowned and stared into the gently rocking liquid. It was lukewarm from waiting, and didn’t quite sit well in his stomach. Exhaling slightly, Zuko warmed the cup to a more appropriate temperature.

Iroh considered the question with quiet introspection. His voice was gentle, as usual, and carried with it the strength of many years experience. "Nephew, I won't say that it will be easy to win over the hearts of the people who have grown too accustomed to war, but you mustn't forget that you have the backing of the Avatar,” he said.

“You didn't take back your rightful heritage by force only for selfish purposes: you did it to finish the work of the Avatar and to end the pointless warring that had upset the balance in the world." Iroh put a hand on his nephew's shoulder, his tone quieter but no less sure. "Your actions were most honorable, Zuko."

Zuko managed a weak smile and clasped his uncle's hand with his own. "Thank you, Uncle," he said hoarsely. He dropped his hand and downed the rest of the tea.

Iroh cleared his throat and set about clearing up the tea set. "I think that I shall leave you to your own thoughts. It has been a long day," Iroh declared. He stood and moved to the doorway. Zuko still was staring off in the distance. "Good night, Fire Lord Zuko."

"Night, Uncle," Zuko replied, waking from his distracted stupor. He looked over and smiled at Iroh as he closed the door behind him. Once the door closed his smile faded. He sighed and stood up, tossing the pillows back onto his four-poster bed. He resisted the urge to throw himself onto the comfortable feather bed as well, instead going to the space of wall covered by a scrollwork design of a beautiful garden.

With one last glance over his shoulder at the closed door, he pushed gently on the wall, opening a small passageway. Cupping a small flame in his hand, he vanished into the dark, closing the wall panel behind him.

* * *

 Katara stood in the middle of the room, a bowl of water set in front of her. With a deep breath, she drew a stream of the water up and formed a ball in the air. It swirled gently, falling with gravity only to be pulled back up to the top of the sphere with Katara’s influence.

Biting her lip and creasing her forehead in concentration, she brought her hands together. The water flattened into a thin pane in front of her. She jerked her hands apart and spread her fingers out wide. The water split in two, then into dozens of tiny needles of crystal clear water. With a small breath out the needles froze and Katara turned, throwing them into the wall behind her. They only tapped the heavy wooden wall before falling away into a cascade of droplets, lest she pockmark her temporary living quarters.

Katara's lip curled in a happy smirk. No matter what happened, she would still have her bending to fall back on as familiar and comfortable.

"I guess they're not joking when they say 'Master Waterbender,' are they?" Zuko said from the hidden doorway.

Katara wheeled around and pulled the puddle of water into a whip, ready and dangerous in her control. She spotted Zuko and dropped the water in surprise. "What the..?" she exclaimed. "How in the world did you get in here?"

The Fire Lord smirked, gesturing to the now-closed secret passageway behind him. "Perks," he said, not explaining in the least bit. “You’re only a few rooms down from my quarters.”

Katara rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath about "jerkbenders" and "snarky Fire Nation nobility." She picked up her bowl of water and set about tidying up her room. It was spotless already but the girl simply was keeping her back to Zuko.

He slid onto the bed and lounged with his hands behind his head as he watched her putter about. "So what did you do this fine day as I was officially and technically, not to mention miserably, made this nation's ruler? Because apparently the big ceremony didn’t actually count until I signed some parchments and lit a torch for the Sages."

Katara shrugged, idly readjusting where her pack was in the room. "Oh, you know. Avoided my brother, my brother's girlfriend when she wasn't glued to his side, and my best friend," she said nonchalantly.

"Mmm, though your uncle did invite me to lunch. That was nice," she added with genuine appreciation. She crossed the room and lay on the bed on her stomach, crossing her arms under her chin and watching Zuko squirm. "I'm just complaining. You don’t have to reply to any of my whining. Tell me more about signing papers," Katara said, turning onto her side and poking him on the shoulder. She hadn’t anticipated they would get to talk like this, and it was refreshing after the morning’s uncomfortable reality check.

Zuko turned on his side as well so that they were facing each other. He ignored her suggestion, tipping his head to better rest on his hand. "I take it there's been no luck talking to any of them?" Katara shook her head. "Is there anything I can do? You know how great I tend to be at talking to them all." he said with a bitter laugh.

She sighed. "I don't think there's much you can do. I mean, Sokka's never really been one to hold grudges so I'm sure I'll be able to talk to him tomorrow when things are less here-and-now. He needs space to think. Suki just wants to be with Sokka - they got really close on the island. I get why she would be afraid that either my father or I would ask him to head back to the South Pole and he wouldn’t be able to refuse."

Propping herself up on her elbow, Katara continued at the same slow, thoughtful pace. "I'm annoyed about _that_ because it hurts to hear that my brother might not return to the South Pole. Ever since we left, I knew that we would return to my Gran and everyone that we had left behind. They were all that we had for so long when Dad left to fight. But now… now I just don’t know. I can't criticise Sokka because I don't know if I'll be going back straight away, myself."

Zuko wrapped his fingers around the wrist of her free hand, tugging gently until he could twine their fingers together. The action was surprising, but welcomed. It was sweet and comforting all in one tiny gesture. "Katara, if you want to see your family in the South Pole…don't _not_ go because you think that you owe it to the rest of the world," he said.

He paused for several heartbeats and then asked quickly, "You wouldn’t be staying because of me... would you?"

Katara's face broke into a smile and she laughed. "You think you’re so important now that you’ve got a crown," she teased. Her face clouded over and she sat up all the way, her back pressed against the carved backboard. "It's not the staying in one place or another that's really the question. There are so many places that I could go to help with things. Omashu. Ba Sing Se. The North Pole. Even here. I know you’re going to need all the help you can get.”

“I wouldn’t ask you to stay,” Zuko murmured. She’d wrangled her hand out from his when she had sat up, and now he traced designs on the blanket with one finger as he looked up at Katara. Her arms were back around her knees, holding herself together. “Really, I wouldn’t.”

Katara raised an eyebrow. “That makes me worry even more. If you needed someone to stay and watch your back, you shouldn’t be afraid to ask,” she insisted.

“What I meant was that I wouldn’t expect you to stay because I kissed you,” Zuko muttered. He ducked his head down, refusing to make eye contact. “I meant what I said the other night. I don’t want that to make things awkward between us.”

_Oh._ Katara’s heart redoubled in speed. “I don’t want things to be awkward between us, either,” she parroted back. It was all that she could think to say. What _could_ she say? Bare honestly had blown up in her face when she’d spoken to Aang about her feelings, or lack thereof. Staying quiet was her best bet at returning to normal.

Zuko pressed his eyes shut and tipped his head. He seemed to struggle with himself before finally speaking. “I was… with… Mai. For a while. We sort of had this on-and-off relationship,” he admitted.

Another painful silence stretched as Katara wondered just where this was going. Was this his way of telling her that he’d made a mistake? If he’d been with Mai, maybe he wanted to go back to her. Maybe he and Katara’s bond stopped at friendship and she was the one reading too much into a kiss made in the heat of the moment.  

“She came to see me on the morning of my coronation. She wanted to see me and tell me she was safe and out of prison. And I realized something; I didn’t want to see her. She did horrible things for my sister - and for me. The only reason she was in prison was because she helped me, not because she particularly cared about betraying Azula,” Zuko said. He was looking down at the bed again, his hand clenching the lightweight blanket.

There wasn’t a thing Katara could think to say. Listening with rapt attention, her pulse thrummed deep in her chest.

Zuko exhaled heavily. “I can’t explain it well, but I couldn’t just go back to that kind of person, you know? Someone whose ideals are so flexible… That’s not a good way to describe it. It’s on the tip of my tongue,” he growled, fighting to find the words.

“We’re no longer together, I guess is what I’m trying to say,” he finally said. Lifting his eyes to meet hers, Zuko chewed on the corner of his lip. “When I think about someone that I want to be with, I can’t help but compare them to you. You’ve supported me and forced me to be a better person instead of letting me fall into my family’s messed up ideals.”

Katara wanted to fidget to break the tension in the air as they both danced around the topic at hand. She couldn’t bring herself to budge. “I threatened to _kill_ you, if you remember correctly,” she whispered. “That’s not exactly ideal.”

His response was a wry smile. “You were trying to protect the Avatar and save the world. You had plenty of reason to not trust me,” he said.

She chose to look over at the flickering oil lamps rather than meet his gaze. Her cheeks were still tinged with pink. “I trust you now,” Katara muttered. She all but buried her mouth behind her crossed arms to keep from saying anything else. This wasn’t sticking to her plan to avoid bringing up how she felt about the boys in her life.

His hand moved close enough to graze the edge of her bare foot before stopping. Zuko cleared his throat, drawing Katara’s eyes back to his. Her hand dropped from gripping her forearm. Her fingertips brushed against his hand. It brought a nervous laugh from Zuko’s throat.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Zuko stretched the word before returning to their previous topic, “I wanted you to know that whatever you want to do or need to do, I’ll support it. As will Sokka.”

Katara’s hand inched forward to wrap two fingers around his pinky. “Even if I end up travelling with Aang to keep watching his back?” she murmured. “I can’t-”

“Even then,” Zuko swore.

He continued as emotions swelled in her chest. “You can do anything. Or were you not listening when I said that I completely understood your need to threaten my own life for what you believe in?”

His words should have made her laugh, but his golden eyes burned so starkly honest that Katara’s chuckle died in her throat.


	5. Admission of Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Katara discuss why they don't want to go home. Aang finally lets Katara talk to him again.

A knock came from the door and Sokka groaned. He had just taken out his whetstone and was about to sharpen his boomerang. He flopped onto his back on the bed and announced, "Come in." It couldn't be Suki because she had left only a few minutes ago to filch some food from the to keep her skills sharp had been her explanation. He didn't doubt that she'd be poking around elsewhere, too.

Sokka looked up as the door opened and Katara peered in meekly. "Hey Sokka," she said softly. "Can I talk to you?"

Sokka flopped his head back down on the bed and his lips pressed in a tight line. "Aren't you talking right now?" he retorted. He drew the whetstone across the blade in a familiar motion. He could hone the edge with his eyes closed if he had to. Being upside down didn't affect him in the slightest.

He watched Katara meander over to the desk and sit in the chair. Her expression was tricky to read, especially with everything flipped. "You've got a nice room," she said lamely.

"Mmm," Sokka replied. "You can barely even see the air nomad blood in the paint. It's faded nicely." He groaned as he made a particularly vicious stroke of the stone. He'd have to be more careful or else the blade wouldn't be able to cut paper by the time he was done.

Katara huffed. "Since when do you have a hatred against all things Fire Nation again Sokka? You're not being fair," she snapped. Sokka watched as she crossed her arms and frowned.  _That_  attitude he could recognize in any orientation.

He sat up and turned to remain facing her. Putting down his whetstone was a small courtesy that he could have afforded her as well, but he was still feeling irritable. He resumed honing the blade. "You said you wanted to talk so talk. Don't make up pointless conversation, Katara," he retorted.

"Since when are you so serious?" she muttered under her breath. Aloud, Katara said, "You know Sokka, I don't mind if you decide to not go home right away."

Sokka stopped mid-stroke. "You what?" he exclaimed. "But you were as mad as a platypus bear before that I might not go home!"

Katara shook her head. "No, I was mad that you hadn't talked to me about it. You didn't give us the chance to have the conversation. But now we can. Without snapping at one another," she explained, standing up. She walked over and sat next to him, giving him a wide enough berth for him to keep working with the whetstone. "We shouldn't let something like this wreck us. We're family and we've been through so much already."

"Oh," Sokka replied. His irritation faded and he put his sharpening to the side. Suddenly his irritation wasn't as important as taking this opportunity to speak openly seriously. Twisting, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, if we're going to talk about it, then okay.

"The thing is Katara, I was trying to decide if instead of going straight home… I might..." He trailed off rather than finishing the statement. It was harder than expected to actually  _admit_  to his sister what he wanted to do, even after all the talk of not letting things ruin family.

"If you could go to Kyoshi first," Katara finished. "I'm not oblivious Sokka. I know you want to spend time with Suki. Actually get to know her beyond the battle planning and training."

Sokka turned beet red. So it had been that obvious. "And you're okay with that?" he squeaked.

She shrugged. "I think I am. You care about her. I'm not going to say you can't do that." Katara looked down at her hands. Her earlier bravado and clear confidence had dwindled. Sokka shifted closer and nudged Katara with his shoulder.

"You're sure you're alright with that? Us not seeing one another for weeks?"

Her face tightened and she stuck out her tongue. "I think I could handle it," she retorted flatly. Katara's shoulders hadn't leveled out, though, and her hands chased one another over and over in her lap.

"Katara," Sokka said softly, "you're not going home yet, either, are you?" He knew that he'd hit the badgerseal on the head when she sighed heavily.

She continued to look straight ahead, her focus on the carved door rather than Sokka. "Honestly, I don't know," she admitted. Her forehead furrowed and smoothed every few seconds as she fought with what she wanted to say.

Patience wasn't exactly one of Sokka's premiere talents. He could exercise it when forming or executing a plan or in moments like tonight when he was carefully honing his weapons. Normally he would barrel along here, too, without waiting for Katara to finish her mental gymnastics. However this time he nodded in encouragement and once again pulled up his whetstone.

The slow drag of the stone over the edge of the boomerang's blade filled the room. Slow and purposeful, this time Sokka wasn't using it to avoid his sister. "You still want to go back home, right?" he asked quietly after a minute of silence from Katara.

"Of course," she answered immediately.

"But maybe not right away. Which is fine, as we previously discovered," he said as he nudged her again with his elbow.

Katara smirked. "I know it's fine, but part of me wonders… shouldn't I  _want_  to be heading home finally? We've been away for almost a year. Dad's been gone for even longer. I should want to recapture as many of those missed memories as we can," she mused.

This side was well honed, his mistake from earlier worked out. Sokka flipped his boomerang over and began working on the opposite edge. "It would be nice," he conceded.

Katara shifted on the edge of the bed, turning to look Sokka in the eyes once again. "It would be. But I don't think it'd be the same. And we want - or I want - it to be the same as it used to be. Before the Southern Raiders came. That's not possible anymore," she said.

"It isn't," Sokka sighed. Looking up at the ceiling gave him a second to blink away the wetness gathering at the corners of his eyes. Why did Katara have to be right? As soon as she'd said it, he'd started thinking of past memories. Of nights gathered around the cookfire in their home with Mom and Dad and Gran-Gran.

He cleared his throat and looked back at the blade in his hands. Even his boomerang had hidden moments with it. Dad had taught him how to hone the blade exactly how he was now, how to care for the steel so that it would care for him and their family all the same. "It isn't possible to go back to everything being the same. So, going home has to be about what's possible now. Returning to Gran-Gran and helping Dad rebuild the tribe is. Re-establishing links with the North Pole is. Helping to recover from this war," Sokka said.

"There's so much more, though," Katara replied softly. "Beyond everything that we could do at home, there's a thousand other things that we could do. Help the Earth Kingdom. Go north and kick some North Pole butt into actually helping the South. Even staying here."

Sokka started. "Staying here?" Sure, he agreed with her on helping out the Earth Kingdom and firmly nudging some sense into their Northern cousins. But staying in the Fire Nation? What good would that do?

Katara's cheeks flushed red. "It was just a thought," she insisted quietly. "There's bound to be trouble here for Zuko even after the coronation."

"He's got like a thousand guards to watch his back for him," Sokka protested. "I don't think anyone will want someone from the Water Tribe around for much longer. The good will's going to wear off soon."

"It was- Zuko and I were talking, that's all," Katara retorted. "I guess you're right, though. He's got his people now."

 _A whole army's worth._ Sokka bit back the sarcastic comment before he could upset Katara any further. He didn't even mean the dig; Zuko wasn't the type to suddenly abuse the power he now held. "I'm not telling you what to do, still," Sokka said. "Just thought of the things that rank over going home, staying here wouldn't be on my short-list."

She didn't respond. Her hair had fallen out of its ties, a curtain separating him from her. After another minute, Katara pushed herself to her feet.

"We are different people, Sokka," she said. He frowned at that. Katara still hadn't explained just why she wanted to remain.

Twisting her hair back into place, Katara moved to the door. "Anyway, I'll let you get back to your stuff. See you at lunch?" she said.

Sokka nodded. "Sure. And Katara? If you want to talk again before we, you know, make that decision on whether or not to go home, find me. This… this really helped," he admitted.

* * *

Katara stepped out into the garden, her fingers curling into her gauzy pants. She scanned the area for any sign of Aang. Two days had passed since their angry discussion alone. They hadn't spoken again since. Katara was starting to worry -  _really_ worry.

Today they had been asked to this particular garden as a favor by Zuko. Katara had found another note on her desk, this time dropped off instead by Lin. It hadn't explained much about the purpose of lunch, but Katara was hopeful that it would at least get Aang in the same general location of her.

Toph was sitting on a boulder, the only one of the group who had gathered so far there. Katara called out to her in greeting. She suspected that Toph already knew she was there as her feet were splayed out on the grass, her sandals cast aside.

"What's got you all fluttery?" Toph asked. Katara grimaced. Of course Toph could sense her discomfort.

Katara sank into the seat at the table in front of her. Boulders weren't exactly preferable to the softer-than-air plush cushions that the palace had available. "Nothing's got me 'fluttery.' I'm fine," Katara said tightly.

"Mm-kay," Toph said, unconvinced.

Chewing on her lip, Katara sought a change in conversation to safer grounds. After her early-morning chat with Sokka, she didn't want to have another in-depth heart to heart. Something casual and familiar would honestly settle her nerves more than dragging her feelings out once again. "How've you liked not running for our lives?" Katara asked.

That earned an earnest laugh from Toph. "It's a bit of a letdown, almost. Where's the excitement? The intrigue?" she joked. Her smirk faded into a comfortable, neutral expression. "It is nice to be able to sleep through the night," Toph admitted.

Katara nodded and hummed in agreement. "Especially on a feather bed," she said.

Sitting in the sunlight chatting about not much at all was relaxing. Katara had been taking her meals with her father and the other members of the Water Tribe after the failed breakfast incident. Now she recalled what she missed about the long months they'd spent with Toph. Suki, Sokka, and Ty Lee filtered in next.

It was strange to see her brother getting along with Azula's previous right hand girl, but Katara took it more as a sign of what was possible now that the old Fire Nation leadership was being stripped away. They joined in with the conversation, offering their own hilarious opinions about what the new ending to  _The Boy in the Iceberg_  should be back on Ember Island. Ty Lee mentioned knowing most of the actors in the troop, prompting Sokka to eagerly reminisce about his time bonding with the actor who had played himself.

Katara tried not to react when she felt the air shift above them. Gliding in from above accompanied by a chittering Momo, Aang soared down to the garden grounds. Shouts of greetings went to the Avatar, Katara's softer than most. His eyes slid past her gaze when he looked over the gathered group.

It hurt. A lot. Still, Katara kept her chin up and went right along with the others asking how Aang's days had been.

It seemed she wasn't the only one who hadn't seen much of him. He deflected, mentioning wanting to take time to reflect on his actions. Beyond that, it was difficult to tell just what Aang had been doing. Katara once again felt a stab of guilt, thinking of him sitting alone rather than joining in the celebration of all that they'd accomplished.

Somewhere in the commotion, the round table filled up with covered platters and pitchers draped with cloths to keep insects away. Toph had snatched a danish from beneath one, but the steely glares from the servers kept Katara from following suit. Clearly they were to wait for the Fire Lord before proceeding.

Time dragged on now as the smell of the food was getting to everyone. Zuko's empty spot seemed to mock them, especially as Katara could tell one of the covered platters had a richly spiced hen of some sort just  _waiting_  to be cut into.

Still, Aang avoided Katara's eye. Ty Lee regaled the group with stories of growing up with Azula and Zuko. She provided a suitable distraction with her over-eager hand motions for Suki to steal away two sweet rolls which she palmed to Sokka under the table. Katara didn't miss how Sokka squeezed Suki's hand in appreciation. They really did go well together.

With no end to the wait in sight, conversation was dwindling. Toph had resumed sitting on her boulder, not bothering to conceal the fact that she was cat-napping in the sunlight there. Katara stood as well, seizing the break in comraderie to tap Aang on the shoulder and gesture for him to join her away from the table. With everyone around, he didn't have much of an opportunity to ignore her request, though Katara felt awful at the thought of needing to manipulate her friend in that manner. Why couldn't things just go back to how they'd been before?

Her feet dragged on the grass. "I know things are uncomfortable right now, but I don't want them to stay that way," Katara murmured once they were more than a few feet from the others.

Aang's shoulders took on a stiffness. "Are you going to apologize?" he said sharply.

Katara winced. "I am sorry. I'm sorry that things are this way between us. That's… I wanted us to talk again. To try and smooth things over," she replied. She kept her voice low still.

"But you're not going to apologize for lying to me?" Aang snapped.

He was still hurting. Of course he was. "I'm sorry that I didn't speak up earlier," Katara said slowly. She wanted once again to be careful with everything that she said - actually careful, not callously precise. "It was unfair for me to just throw all of my thoughts at you like that. I still… I still feel the same way. I'm not in love with you, and I  _did_  feel like you were trying to make me continue as though I did."

Aang's face became stony once again. She continued on, praying that her honesty and earnestness could try and mend their relationship. "I'm sorry," Katara apologized once again. "I know that sounds like it's not enough. I do care for you, and I'll always care for you. But there's… there's something different about caring for someone because they're important to you and caring for someone because you want to be with them."

He stopped walking and Katara paused when she realized she'd left him a few steps behind. Turning, Katara regarded his twisted, pained expression. "If someone's important to you, don't you already care for them? Wouldn't you want to be with them?" Aang retorted. "I care about you, too, Katara. And I can see us together -  _happy_."

Katara smiled, a weak thing. "I can't," she said earnestly. "Not like that. It's… it's complicated. Isn't my brother important to you? Toph?"

"You're all important to me. But you are the one that I want to be with. And we both lo-... we both care about each other, more than the others," Aang said. He stumbled over one word, not quite able to finish saying that he loved her. Katara's heart tightened in her chest.

She stepped closer to him and gathered his hands into his, holding them lightly. "That's the difference, Aang. You see us as feeling the same thing, even while I'm telling you that I don't. That's all that I meant, when I said that I can't fall for you while you keep insisting that I already have," she murmured. "I know that I haven't, not in the same way that you have for me."

He swallowed, wetness glistening in his eyes. "You're sure?" he whispered.

Katara pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry. I am." He gripped her tightly, face pressed into the crook of her shoulder. She held him for a minute, feeling his shoulders move with hiccuping motions that slowly evened out. When they had, Katara gingerly let go.

Aang wiped at his face with the heel of his palm. "If… if things ever change, you'd tell me?" he asked, his voice whisper-quiet.

There was another commotion by the table. Zuko had finally arrived, apologizing earnestly and questioning why the palace staff hadn't just started the food without him. Katara tore her eyes away from the scene and looked back at Aang. "Of course I'd tell you," she said. "Just…"

Aang shook his head. He didn't want her to finish that sentence. Katara nodded. She could leave him that kernel of hope, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! After all those A:TLA fics for the Pro Bending Circuit I was pretty burned on the fandom for a few months. Happy to finally be back in the Zutara groove. I loved getting to write the Water Tribe siblings chat and hope you guys like it, too! Also, I decided to go in a different direction from my original piece and have Aang and Katara reach a more amicable ground now. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this more recent chapter ^_^ Also, if you haven't, please do check out the oneshots and short multi-chaps that I and my teammates wrote for the Pro Bending Circuit. You can find them on my profile or from each of the round threads on the [Forums on FF](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Pro-bending-Circuit/164505/). Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of **[the LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject)** , whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
